Love Knows No Last names
by Enigmagirl
Summary: My friend and me love wrestling but what happens when we meet three guys whose say their someone else when really their totally not who they say they are! Will we still care about them after we find out the truth!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is a new story i had in my head and i finally decided to type it lol! Thanks to my two best friends for the totally awesome help and title! I really hope you guys like it and will take the time to read it!**

**see you at the bottom!

* * *

****Chapter 1**

My name is Kacey Jo Price and I am a huge wrestling fan. I have been since I was a little girl. I'm a huge fan of the older wrestlers like Bret Hart, The Undertaker, Kane, Shawn Micheals, Andre The Giant and the late Owen Hart. I like some of the new wrestlers too like The Hardyz, Big Show, John Cena, Kelly Kelly and more. I live in Calgary Alberta and I just turned seventeen. I have long Red hair that reaches the middle of my back. I'm five, five with blue eyes.

I live with my parents and younger brother named Jay. He's fifteen and very annoying but I love him a lot. We like to watch wrestling together and make bets on who will win. My hole life I grew up watching wrestling so I pretty much know everything about wrestling. My dad is a huge wrestling fan just like me. My mom on the other hand doesn't like it that much but understands that we like it.

I have two best friends that I've know since I started high school. We hangout like all the time and they are also huge fans of wrestling. They are also identical twins but act totally different see one is a huge Undertaker fan while the other is a huge John Cena fan. Oh I forgot their names are Nicole and Lea Carson. They are the same age as me and go to the same school.

Today was like any other normal day of school. I got up got ready for school. Ate breakfast then met Lea and Nicole at school. We had two periods before lunch and we only had one of them together. It was now lunch time and the three of us were at our lockers putting our books away before we headed to the cafeteria. Once we were done we were about to head to the cafeteria when we saw two new guys walking down the hall. One had short Black hair with brown looks about 5'7 and really muscular. The other one had brown hair with blue eyes and looks about the same height.

"Oh my god! They must be new here" I said

"I think so" Nicole said

"You guys like them don't you?" Lea said

"Well maybe" I said

"Which one?" Nicole asked

"The one with the black hair" I said

"The other ones cuter" Nicole said

"There not-" She started to say

We looked down the hall and saw this other guy with brown hair and brown eyes coming down the hall. He looked about a couple inches taller then the other guys. He came up to them and hugged them. They started walking to the cafeteria as we started walking the same way.

"Come one Lea" I said

"Coming" She said

"Brown haired guy?" Nicole said

"Yeah" Lea said

We smiled and walked into the cafeteria to grab some food. Once we were done we found a table by the window and sat down. We started eating when the three guys came up to us.

"Hey laddies do you mind if we sit with you" The one with the black hair said

"Uh yeah sure" I said smiling

They pulled chairs up and sat down.

"I'm Kacey Price" I said

"Nicole Carson" She said

"Lea Carson" She said

"My name is Blade Uh..." He said

"Blade Smith and I'm his brother Dallas" He said

"I'm Oje Smith, I'm their cousin" He said

"Nice to meet you" I said

"Same" Blade said

"You two look alike" Oje said

"That's because were identical twins" Lea said

"Wow that is so cool" Dallas said

"You know the wrestle Bret Hart has two son and there names are the same as yours" I said looking at Blade and Dallas

"Yeah and the Late Great Owen Hart had a son that has the same name as you" Nicole said looking at Oje

"Well are parents loved those guys so they decided to name us after their kids" Blade said

"Really?" I asked

"It's true" Dallas said

"It could be true you know are mom was going to name us after Bret Hart daughters because she's a huge fan of him" Lea said

"Really I love Bret Hart" I said

"Yeah he's okay" Blade said

"What happen to Owen Hart was really tragic I mean I, his kids were only little kids when he died" Oje said

"Yeah we know, We love wrestling but hate Vince McMahon for what he did" Nicole said

"Totally true" Lea said

Anyway so you guys new here?" I asked

"Yeah first day" Dallas said

"Were did you move from?" Nicole asked

"We've lived here are hole life's but our dad's didn't like the school we went to so they enrolled us here" Blade said

"Oh well that's cool" Lea said

"Yeah we like it here so far" Oje said

"How old are you ladies?" Dallas asked

"Were all seventeen" I said

"Oje and Me are eighteen" Blade said

"I'm nineteen" Dallas said

"Why are you still here then?" Lea asked

"I failed a couples classes so I had to come back" He said

"Oh well that's good I think" Lea said

"Yeah need to graduate" Dallas said

"We all do" I said

I smiled at the guys and finish eating my lunch. The bell rang ten minutes later so we said goodbye to the guys and headed to class. Once school was over I headed to my locker then went outside to wait for Lea and Nicole. They came out a couple minutes later and smiled. We started walking when we saw the guys get into a black car. Dallas of course was driving.

"Are they cool or what" Lea said

"Totally cool" I said

"I think we found ourselves some new friends" Nicole said

"Yes I think we did" I said

We laugh and headed home. Once we got on to Nicole and Lea's street I said goodbye and started walking down my street. I got home about ten minutes later and walked in. I saw my brother throw something at me. I picked it up and stared at him.

"Really Jay your underwear, Gross" I said

"Their dirty to" He said

"Ew" I said dropping them on the floor

He walked up to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Put me down loser" I said

He set me down and looked at me.

"Loser?" He asked

"Yes" I said

"Do you want me to put you in the sharpshooter?" He asked

"Oh please I so do it better then you" I said

"Do not" He said

"Do too" I said

I punches him in the arm. He looked at me and started fighting with me. Are mom walked into the hall and looked at us.

"Hey stop" She said

"Mom were just playing" I said

"Well still stop" She said

"Okay" Jay said

We broke a part and then I headed upstairs to my room. I started doing my homework until my dad called me down for dinner. We talked while we ate dinner like any other family would. Once I was done Jay and me did the dishes them I headed back up to my room to finish my homework. Once I was done I headed to bed because I was really tired. I fell asleep thinking about the knew guys.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought of it and if you can figure out who the guys are really lol! Thanks guys! I will have the next chapter up as soon as i can! bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's the next chapter for you guys! thanks for all the reviews on this new story! i hope you guys will take the time to read this chapter and review! Thanks to my friends for the help even if it was a little bit.**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 2**

**Blades POV**

I was sound asleep when I herd my Dad calling me from downstairs. I sighed and got out of bed to get dressed. Once I was down I headed downstairs and saw my Dad and my brother Dallas sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Blade so I was just telling dad about the girls we met yesterday" Dallas said

"Of course you did" I said

"So tell me why the three of u decided to change your last names?" Dad asked

"Because dad your like really famous and we don't want to make fake friends with people that just want to meet you" Blade said

"He almost blew it I had to cover for him" Dallas said

"Your sister Jade never did that when she was in school" Dad asked

"That's because she didn't care" Blade said

Okay so if you haven't figured out yet our dad is the legendary Wrestler named Bret Hart. He was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2006. Dallas and me also have two sister but they decided to live with my mom and Dallas and me decided to live with dad.

"So tell me about these girls" Dad said

"Their huge wrestling fans and like you dad" Dallas said

"Yeah and I think they kinda know who we are" I said

"But they didn't act strange around you?" Dad said

"Well they asked why we had the names as your kids and uncle Owen's but we told them our parents were huge fans and thought it would be cool to name us after yours and uncle Owen's kids" I said

"And they believed that?" Dad asked

"Yeah because the girls that are twins said their parents almost did that when they were born but decided not to" Dallas said

"Well I see you guys got some new friends are your hands" Dad said

"Yeah the ones really pretty I mean cool" I said

Dallas and dad just looked at me and smiled.

"What? I said cool" I said

"You like Kacey don't you?" Dallas said

"She's uh...yes fine I do" I said

"We've only known them a day and you like Kacey already?" Dallas asked

"Please you like Lea and Oje likes Nicole" I said

"Okay well boys have fun at school today, Don't go breaking any hearts" Dad said getting up and leaving

Dallas was about to say something when Oje walks in with his sister Athena.

"Hey guys you ready?" They asked

"Yeah we are" I said

We grabbed our bags and went outside to Dallas's care. We all piled into the car as Dallas started it. We got to school ten minutes later and pulled into the nearest driveway. Athena was in a grade lower then us so she left and headed to meet her friends. The three of us headed to our lockers and opened them. Once we were done we started to walk to class when we saw the girls coming towards us.

"Hey boys" Kacey said

"Hey" I said smiling

"Ready for your second day?" lea asked

"Oh yeah we sure are" Dallas said

"This schools the best" Nicole said

"Yeah better then our other one" Oje said

"So want to sit with us again at lunch?" Kacey asked

"Sure see you then" I said

"Kay" Kacey said

The girls left and headed to their class. Dallas said goodbye to us and headed to his class while Oje and me headed to our first period class. We made it threw our first and second period classes. We met up with Dallas at our locker then headed to the cafeteria. We got our food then saw the girls sitting at the same table as yesterday. We walked over and sat down beside them.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" Kacey said

"So how was class?" Lea asked

"Long and boring" Dallas said

"I liked it" Nicole said

"Of course because you like school" Oje said

"So do you" I said

"Well yes" Oje said smiling

"So we should hang out sometime after school" Kacey said

"Yeah maybe we can go to your house today after school and study together" Lea said looking at Dallas

Dallas spit out what he was eating onto the table and looked at Lea.

"What? No you can't come over to our house" Dallas said

"Why not?" Nicole asked

"Because we uh..." I said

I looked over at Oje for help and he laughs then just shakes his head no.

"Because our um...parents aren't in town right now" Dallas said

"They let you guys stay by yourselves?" Kacey asked

"No there staying at my mom's house with my sister" Oje said

"You have a sister?" Nicole asked

"Yeah" Oje said

"I have a brother" Kacey said

"We have two sisters" Dallas said

"Two sisters?" Kacey asked

"Uh yeah" I said

"Okay cool" Nicole said

"Fine come over to my house" Kacey said

"I'll go" I said

"I'll go to Nicole's house" Oje said

"I'll go to Lea's house" Dallas said

"Deal we all have study dates" I said

"Dates?" Kacey asked

"Or just study friends" I said

"Cool then it's settled" Lea said

"Yeah it is" Dallas said

The lunch bell rang so we all left and headed to class. Once classes were over Oje, Dallas and me waited for the girls to come out. Athena came over and stood beside us.

"Hey sis I'm not going home for a couple hours so you'll going to have to walk home" Oje said

"Okay that's fine, I'll talk to you later" Athena said

"Yeah see you later" Oje said

Just as Athena left all three girls came out and walked up to us.

"Hey so do you mind if we walk?" I asked

"Nope not at all" Kacey said

"We have to walk to" Oje said

"Okay that's fine" Nicole said

"We get to drive my car" Dallas said

"Wow awesome car" Lea said

Kacey and me said goodbye to everyone then headed to her house. We got their about fifteen minutes later and walked in.

"Don't you dare" She said

"I wasn't going to do anything" I said

"Not you my brother Jay" She said

Her brother Jay came around the corner with what looked like a water balloon and threw it towards her. She of course ducked out of the way and it hit me right in the face and shirt. Kacey turned around and started laughing.

"It's not funny" I said

"Sorry, Jay you got my friend all wet" She said

"That's because you moved, I'll give him a dry shirt" He said

"You better, Mom and Dad here?" She asked

"No I just got home from school" He said

"Okay come up to my room" She said

"Okay" I said

We all headed upstairs and went into her room. Her brother left and came back a couple minutes later with a shirt. He handed it to me then left the room.

"Uh...so your gonna have to take your wet shirt off" She said

"Okay" I said

I set my backpack down on the floor and then took my shirt off.

"Wow" She said

"What?" I asked

"Um...nothing" She said

I smiled and put the dry shirt on.

"Sorry about that he always has something waiting for me when I come home, Like yesterday it was his underwear" She said

"He likes to pick on you a lot" I said

"Yes but that's what younger brothers do" She said

"I wouldn't know I'm the youngest in my family" I said

"That must be nice" She said

"I got spoiled when I was little" I said laughing

"So I don't know when my parents will be home and I'm not aloud to have boys in my room so maybe we should go to the living room" She said

"Okay sounds cool" I said

I grabbed my backpack and followed her downstairs to the living room. We sat down on couch as She turned on the TV. It was on the sports channel and it just so happened to be playing a old WrestleMania paperview. It was the one where my dad had to fight Shawn Micheals.

"I loved this match" She said

"Yeah it's a good match" I said

"Hey what's your boyfriends name?" Jay asked

"What are you talking about he's not my boyfriend" She said

"Oh okay,Sorry about your shirt man" Jay said

"No problem, Thanks for the new one" I said

"So what's your name?" He asked

"My name is Blade Ha...Smith" I said

"Blade Smith?" He asked

"Yup that's my name" I said

"Jay leave now" She said

"Oh my god! Your just a party pooper" He said

"I am not we need to study" She said

"He doesn't even have classes with you" He said

"I know but we do have Science just different periods" She said

"Alright" He said

He got up and left the room. She looked at me and smiled them pulled her books out of her bag. I did the same and pulled out my science book. We study together until we herd their parents walk in the house. They came into the living room and looked at her them me.

"Hey mom this is Blade Smith my friend, We were just studying together" She said

"Nice to meet you" Her dad said

Well I should go home now anyways" I said

"I'll walk you out" She said

I put my books in my backpack then grabbed my wet shirt and followed Kacey to the door.

"Thanks for having me over" I said

"No problem, See you tomorrow at school" She said

"You sure will" I said

I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek then left. I made it to my house twenty minutes later and walked in. My dad and Dallas were there sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey" I said

"Hey so how was it?" Dallas asked

"Fun if you consider studying fun" I said

"You have a new shirt on?" Dad asked

"Oh yeah my other one got wet, Her brother threw a water balloon and she ducked out of the way, It hit me so he gave me a new shirt" I said

"Did you change it in the bathroom?" Dallas asked smiling

"Uh well no...Her room" I said sitting downstairs

"Her room?" Dad asked

"Yes" I said

"With her in it?" Dallas asked

"Oh my god! Yes what's the point?" I asked

"Nothing" Dad said

They both started laughing. I rolled my eyes at them and started watching TV.

"Did you kiss her?" Dallas asked

"On the cheek" I said

"Wow I kissed Lea on the lips for like two minutes and Oje Kissed Nicole on the lips for a minute" Dallas said laughing

"So I'm taking it slow, We just met them yesterday" I said

"Alright man" Dallas said

We talked for a little bit more them ate dinner. Once we were done I went up to my room to do my homework. A couple hours later I went to bed thinking about Kacey.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of it! i'll have the next chapter up as soon as i can! thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay heres the next chapter for you guys! sorry it took so long fanfic is having problems with the editing you stories! thanks to my friends for the help!**

**see you guys at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 3**

**Kacey's POV**

It's been two weeks since the guys started at our school. Two weeks ago on the second day we met them Dallas and Oje went over to Lea and Nicole's house for a study date while Blade came over to my house for a study date. My brother got him wet with a water balloon that was ment for me but I ducked. Anyway he changed his shirt right in front of me in my room and it was totally hot seeing him shirtless. He left a couple hours later and kissed me on the cheek but at least I didn't kiss him on the lips yet unlike Nicole and Lea. I've been giving them a hard time about it because now Oje and Dallas flirt with them every chance they get. I was getting ready for school when my mom called me downstairs. I walked into the living room and saw her talking to Jay.

"Hey" I said

"Hi honey, I was just talking to your brother and he said you have a boyfriend?" She said

"I what? No he's not my boyfriend Jay I told you, Mom he's just a friend" I said

"Good then you can invite him over for dinner tonight" She said

"Uh...I'll ask him at school today" I said

"Good now you both have to get going" She said

"Okay mom" I said

I walked out of the living room and grabbed my bag. Jay came around the corner and grabbed his bag. He is in grade nine and goes to the same school but I don't see him around because I told him not to hang out with me. We walked out of the door and headed to school.

"Jerk now I have to bring him over tonight" I said

"He's your friend? for real because I know you like him" He said

"Yeah so I can be friends with a guy that I like" I said

"Alright then" He said

We continued to walk to school together. When we got there he left and I headed to my locker. I saw Lea and Nicole at their lockers.

"Hey girls" I said

"Hey Kace" Lea said

"Hey girl" Nicole said

"I hate my brother" I said

"Okay why?" Lea asked

"He told my mom that Blade is my boyfriend and now I have to invite him over for dinner tonight" I said

"You guys are dating?" Nicole asked

"No that's the thing, I told her he was just my friend and she still wants him over" I said

"You talking about me?" Blade asked

I turned around and saw all three guys standing behind us.

"Uh how long have you been standing there?" I asked

"Long enough to hear that your mom wants me to come for dinner tonight" He said

"Okay but you can say no it's not a done deal" I said

"I would love to come" He said

"Are we coming over to your house tonight ladies?" Dallas asked standing beside Lea

"Uh...well" Lea said

"No you guys can't because were going to our grandparents house for dinner tonight" Nicole said

"Maybe another time then" Oje said smiling at Nicole

"Yeah of course" Nicole said

"Okay well you guys are weird, I'm going to class" I said

"I'll walk you" Blade said

"Kay" I said

We left and started walking towards my class.

"So why does your mom want me over for dinner tonight?" He asked

"Because my stupid brother told her that we were going out" I said

"Okay and you said?" He asked

"I told them that were just friends" I said

"Okay well maybe if tonight goes well we could actually go on a real date?" He asked stopping me

"A real date, does that mean you like me?" I asked

"I don't know what do you think?" He asked

"I think it's a yes" I said

"Very good" He said

We kept walking until I got to my class.

"Going home for lunch today so see you after school" He said

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek then left.

"Okay" I said

I walked into class and sat down. At 11:30 I walked into the cafeteria and saw Lea, Nicole, Dallas and Oje sitting at the table.

"Hey where's my brother?" Dallas asked

"He went home for lunch" I said

"Oh to probably talk to dad about tonight" He said

"What's your dad's name?" I asked

"Uh...is name is...Brent Smith" Dallas said

"Oh cool" I said

"So?" Lea asked

"So what?" I asked

"What did you talk about when he walked you to class?" Nicole asked

"Well he said if tonight goes well he wants to go on a real date with me" I said

"Oh my god!" Nicole said

"No way" Lea said

"My brother asked you that?" Dallas asked

"Did he?" Oje asked

"Yes" I said

"Wow he must like you" Dallas said

"He does" I said

"Did he tell you?" Nicole asked

"Well I asked him if it ment he liked me then he said what do you think and I said yes" I said

"Wow" Lea said

"Yeah" I said

"So Nicole when is our date?" Oje asked

"Uh well it's whenever you want it to be" She said

"How about next Friday?" He asked

"Sure" She said

"Dallas don't even ask me just because we kissed doesn't mean were going on a date" Lea asked

"But you like me I know you do" He said

"Yes but that doesn't mean anything" She said

"Well were going out Friday" He said

"Fine but no kissing" She said

I started laughing at them all and then they all looked at me.

"Sorry you guys are funny, You all like each other, you kissed on the second day of meeting each other and you just now going on dates" I said laughing

"So?" Lea asked

"Nothing" I said

I started eating until the bell rang. I said goodbye to everyone and headed to class. I sat down and waited for my teacher to come. After my classes were done I went to my locker and put my books away. Once I was done I headed outside and saw Blade standing there with a black car. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" he said

"Nice car" I said

"Thanks my dad bought it for me a when I got my license" He said

"Awesome" I said

We both got in the car then he drove out of the parking lot. We pulled up to my house ten minutes later and got out of the car. I opened the door and saw my brother standing there. I looked at him then moved out of the way. He threw another water balloon right towards Blade but he was smart and pulled me in front of him. The balloon hit me and got my all wet.

"Arg Jay" I said

"Good one Blade" He said

"Yeah good one Blade" I said

"Thank you were going to let me get wet again" He said

"That's because she wants to see you shirtless again" Jay said

"I do not" I said

"Do so" Jay said

"Arg I'm going to kill you" I said

I dropped my bag and ran towards Jay who started running. I caught up to him and then tackled him.

"Get off you all wet" He said

"Because you got me wet" I said

I sat down on his back and stayed there.

"Now say your sorry" I said

"Sorry now get up" He said

I got up as Blade walk and my mom walked into the room.

"Kacey what are you doing?" She asked

"He got me wet" I said

"Jay?" She asked

"Yeah I did" He said

"All right go up and change well I have a chat with your friend" She said

"Uh okay" I said

"I'll be back Blade" I said

"Of course" He said

I walked out of the room and headed up to my room to change. Once I was done I walked back downstairs and saw my Mom, Dad, Jay and Blade in the living room talking. I walked over and sat down beside Blade who looked at me and smiled.

"Are they asking you a lot of questions?" I asked

"Yes but I enjoy them" He said

"Okay" I said

"So Blade who came up with your name?" My dad asked

"My dad did, Don't know where he got it from but yeah I like it" He said

"Well I like it to, It reminds me of Bret Harts son you know his kid has the same name as you" He said

"Oh I didn't know that" Blade said

"Yeah" My dad said

"Well I think dinner's ready let me go check, Kacey come with me" My mom said

"Alright mom" I said

We got up and walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table has she pulled chicken out of the stove.

"So he seems like a nice boy" She said

"Yeah he is nice, I really like him" I said

"Then you should go out with him" She said

"Oh trust me he asked me at school if this went well if I would go on a date with him" I said

"And you said yes?" She asked

"Yeah of course I did" I said

"Good" She said

I got up and helped her put the food on the table. Once we were done we told the guys and all sat down at the table. I of course got to sit beside Blade at the table. We talked threw the hole dinner and just had fun. A couple hours later Blade grabbed his bag and walked to the door. I followed him to the door and waited for him turn around.

"So thanks for having me over and I'll see you tomorrow at school" He said

"Yeah of course" I said

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"A real kiss will come on our date on Friday" He said

"Okay" I said

"See you tomorrow" He said

"Kay" I said

He smiled and walked out the door. I smiled and headed up to my room to do my homework. Once I was done I went to bed and fell asleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please reivew and let me know what you thought of it! thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm really liking this story so that's why I'm updating it so much! Thanks to my friends for the help! you guys are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Can't wait for WrestlMania 27 it's going to be so awesome!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 4**

**Blade's POV**

A couple days later I was getting out of my bed to go take a shower before school. Once I was done showering I put on a pair of jeans with the Brother's got a hug shirt. It had my dad putting Uncle Owen into a side headlock. I loved the picture so when my dad put it on a shirt I was the first one to get one. I brushed what hair I had then grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I saw my brother Dallas and dad sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey" I said

"Why are you wearing that to school?" Dallas asked

"Because I can" I said

"They will know something" Dallas asked

"Yeah they will know that I'm a fan of the Hart's big deal" I said

"Okay" Dallas said

"I like that shirt" Dad said

"Me too, I miss Uncle Owen" I said

"We all do son" Dad said

"Oje and Athena seem okay now" Dallas said

"Yeah I think they are" Dad said

I smiled at Dad then grabbed a bowl of cereal and started eating. Once Dallas and me were done we said goodbye to our dad then got in our cars and headed to school. We both arrived at school about fifteen minutes later and headed inside to our lockers. As we were heading to our lockers we saw Oje coming up to us.

"Hey man" I said

"Hey love the shirt" Oje said

"Thanks, Don't you have one?" I said

"Yes I do but I'm still saying nice shirt" He said

"Okay" I said

We walked to our lockers and grabbed our books then headed to the girl's locker's. We saw them at their lockers talking. As we got closer we could hear Kacey talking about someone.

"I'm excited for tonight, I really like him" She said

"I bet you are" Nicole said

"But don't you guys have your dates tonight to?" She asked

"Yeah we do" Lea said

"But we already kissed our guys" Nicole said

"Yeah I know you did" She said

"Are you going to kiss Blade tonight?" Lea asked

"I don't know maybe" She said

We started walking towards them and when we got there they stopped talking.

"Hey girls" I said

"Hey guys" Kacey said

"Nice shirt Blade"Lea said

"Oh thanks, Got it off line" I said

"Sweet" Kacey said smiling at me

"Want me to walk you to class?" I asked

"Sure, See you guys later" I said

They told us goodbye then we left. I took her bag from her to carry it as we started walking to her class.

"Are you excited?" I asked

"For tonight?" She asked

"Yeah" I said

"Of course" She said smiling

We got to her class room about five minutes later. She grabbed her bag from me and leaned up and kissed me on the cheek this time. I smiled at her as she walked into her classroom. I left and headed to my classroom. My first two classes went by really slow but I made it threw. I went to my locker and put my books away then headed to the cafeteria. I saw everyone sitting at our table eating. I walked up and sat down beside Kacey. We all started talking about school and wrestling. About forty minutes later the bell rang and we all headed to class. When school was over we all said goodbye and headed home. I got home and headed right upstairs to get ready for my date with Kacey tonight. I went threw my hole closet and didn't fine anything I should wear tonight. My dad walked in and saw my cloths all over my room.

"A little nervous son?" He asked

"Yeah I really like her and don't want to mess this up" I said

He grabbed some cloths off the floor and headed it to me.

"Wear these tonight" He said

"Thanks dad" I said

"Were you taking her?" He asked

"Oh I herd from her parents that all though there big wrestling fans they also love hockey so I'm taking her to the hockey game tonight" I said

"Oh that should be fun" He said

"Yeah she doesn't know yet" I said

"That's good, Well I'll let you get dressed" He said

"Okay thanks dad" I said

"No problem son" He said leaving

I put on a pair of black jeans and then the blue striped shirt my dad picked out. Once I was ready I headed downstairs. Dallas was just leaving to go pick up Lea for their date. I thanked my dad again then left and headed to Kacey's house. When I got there I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. When it opened I saw her brother Jay standing there.

"Hey man is your sister here?" I asked

"Yeah she's a girl so she's still getting ready so you can come in and wait" He said

"Okay sounds good" I said

I walked in and sat down down in the living room and waited. About ten minutes later Kacey came down wearing a purple tank-top with blue jeans one. Her hair was braided into one braid and she was wearing some make-up.

"Hey you look nice" I said

"Thank so do you" She said

"So you ready to go?" I asked

"Of course" I said

We walked outside and got in my car. I drove out of her driveway and started heading to the arena.

"So were are we going?" She asked

"It's a surprise" I said

"Darn" She said smiling

We got the arena about fifteen minutes later and she looked at me and smiled.

"Were seeing the hockey game?" She said

"A little birdy told me you liked hockey" I said

"It's like the best well after wrestling that is" She said

"Okay your going to need this it's going to be pretty cold in there" I said

I handed her one of my jackets and she put it on. We got out of the car and started walking to the entrance. Once we got there the guys punched our tickets then we went in to find our seats. Once we found them and sat down I left and went to get us some food before it started. I came back a couple minutes later and handed her some stuff. The game started about twenty minutes later. About a hour threw the game I grabbed Kacey hand and held it with mine. She looked at me and smiled then turned back to the game. The game ended about a hour later and we left the arena. Once we were in my car and one the road she looked at me and smiled.

"That was fun, Thank you" She said

"No problem I liked it to"I said

A couple minutes later I pulled into a ice cream shop.

"Want some ice cream?" I asked

"I'd love some ice cream" She said

We got out of the car and went into the shop. We picked out what we wanted then headed back into my car to eat it.

"Who told you I liked hockey?" She asked

"Your dad" I said

"Okay well I guess that's good" She said

"I thought so the tickets were easy to get" I said

"That's good" She said

Once we finished our ice cream I drove her back to her house. We got out of the car and walked up to her doorway.

"Thanks Blade I had fun tonight" She said

"I did to" I said

She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek and then opened the door. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up close to me. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed me back for about a couple minutes later then we pulled apart.

"I told you I was going to kiss you tonight" I said

"Yes you did" She said

"See you Monday" I said

"Yeah see you then" She said

Before she left I kissed her on the lips again then left and got in my car. It took me about fifteen minute to get back to my house. I got out of the car and walked in. I saw my dad and Dallas talking in the kitchen. I walked in with a big smile on my face.

"I know that face you kissed her" Dallas said

"Yeah I did" I said

"That's good son" Dad said

"Well heading to bed tonight, Talk to you later" I said

I headed up to my room and went on my computer. While we were at the hockey game we took some pictures on my phone. I put them on my computer and made one of Kacey and me as my background picture. I smiled and closed my computer then got ready for bed. Once I was done I laid down and was about to fall asleep when I got a text message from Kacey. I opened my phone and read it.

_"I had lots of fun tonight Blade, Wow that kiss was awesome, See you soon" She said_

I text her back.

"_I had fun to, If you liked that kiss maybe we should do it more often" I said_

A couple minutes later she texted me back.

_"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" She asked_

I sent her another text.

"_Yeah I think I am" I said_

A couple minutes later she sent me one more.

"_I accept, See you Monday" She said_

I sent her one more before I went to sleep.

_"See you then girlfriend" I said_

I smiled and put my phone down then fell asleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of it! thanks guys! bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is the next chapter! i got the idea from John's Cenation Girl to do this chapter in Dalla's POV. The nexy chapter will be in Oje's Pov and it will be about Oje's and Nicole's first date. That chapter will be up as soon as i can get it up! Thanks for all the reviews on this story so far! you guys are all awesome!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 5**

**Dallas POV**

At around seven in the morning my alarm clock went off. I hit the snooze button and rolled over to go back to sleep. Five minutes later it went off again so I finally decided to get up and get ready for school. I went into my bathroom and took a shower then got out about fifteen minutes later I got out and got dressed. I put on a pair of blue jeans with a black T-shirt then brushed my hair and spiked it a little. Once I was ready for school I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I set my bag down and walked into the kitchen. I saw my dad sitting down at the table reading the news paper. I grabbed a bowel of cereal and started eating.

"So you and your brother have plans tonight?" Dad asked

"Yeah we have dates" I said

"With the girls you hang out with?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm going on a date with Lea tonight" I said

"Didn't you kiss her already?" He asked

"Yeah we did but we would like to have a real date" I said

"Well that is good son, I'm proud of you boys" He said

"Thanks dad" I said

He was about to say something when my brother Blade walked in.

"Hey" He said

I looked at him and notice he was wearing the shirt my dad got him because he loved the picture on the front of it. On the front was our dad with our Uncle Owen. The picture was taken a couple years before he died.

"Why are you wearing that shirt to school?" I asked

"Because I can" He said

"They will know something" I said

"Yeah they will find out I'm a big Hart fan big deal" He said

"Okay" I said

"I like the shirt" Dad said

"Me too, I miss Uncle Owen" Blade said

"We all do son" Dad said

"Oje and Athena seem okay now" I said

"Yeah I think they are" Dad said

I started eating again as Blade sat down and started eating his breakfast. Once we were both done we said goodbye to our dad and left in our cars to head to school. We arrive at the school about fifteen minutes later and walked into school. We both saw Oje coming up to us as we headed to our lockers.

"Hey man" Blade said

"Hey love the shirt" Oje said

"Thanks but don't you have one?" Blade asked

"Yes I have one but I'm still saying nice shirt" Oje said

"Okay" Blade said

The three of us walked to our lockers and grabbed our books. Once we were done we closed our lockers and headed to the girls lockers. They of course were talking about tonight when we got closer. We listen for a little bit then when we thought it was safe to go up to them we did. Once we got up to them they all stopped talking and smiled at us.

"Hey girls" Blade said

"Hey guys" Kacey said

"Nice shirt Blade" Nicole said

"Oh thanks, I got it offline" He said

"Sweet" Kacey said smiling at my brother

"Want me to walk you to class" Blade asked Kacey

"Sure see you guys soon" Kacey said

We said goodbye to them then they left.

"Hey Lea want me to walk you to your class?" I said

"Okay sounds good" She said

"We could do more then walk" I said smiling

"Stop being just a flirt" She said

"Awe but that's my specialty" I said

"lets go, See you later Sis and Oje" Lea said

I grabbed her bag from her and we started walking to her class. I grabbed her hand and was going to hold it but she pulled it away from me.

"After our date" She said

"Awe your no fun" I said

"I will be after tonight" She said smiling

"Oh that's something I want to see" I said

"Okay" She said

We got to her classroom a couple minutes later. She grabbed her bag from me and said thank you. I leaned down and tried to kiss her on the lips but she moved and kissed me on the cheek instead.

"I said after tonight" She said smiling

"Alright" I said

Then she left and walked into her classroom. Once she was gone I left and headed to my classroom. Once my morning classes were done I went to my locker and put my books away then headed to the cafeteria. While we ate our lunch we all talked about school and wrestling. Forty minutes later the bell rang and we all headed to our classrooms. When school was over I headed home to get ready for my date with Lea. I herd that Lea liked the band Three Days Grace and I herd they would be in town tonight for a concert so I got a couple tickets last week for our date tonight. I walked in our house and went right up to my room. I kept the blue jeans on but change my shirt in to a black button up shirt. I was about to fix my hair when my dad walked in.

"You ready for tonight son?" He asked

"Yeah I'm taking her to a concert" I said

"Oh that should be fun" He said

"Yeah she'll like it" I said

"That's good" He said

"I have to go the concert starts in like two hours" I said

"Okay have fun" He said

After he left the room I fixed my hair then walked downstairs and grabbed my car keys. I looked up the stairs and saw Blade coming down the stairs. I smiled at him and walked out the door. I got in my car and drove over to Lea and Nicole's house. Once I pulled into their driveway I got out of the car and walked up their porch steps. I knocked one the door and waited for someone to answer. A couple minutes later a tall lady that looked like Nicole and Lea answered the door.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hi Ma'am I'm here to pick up Lea" I said

"Oh you must be the young man she talks about, Dallas right?" She asked

"Yes Ma'am" I said

"Call me Anne" She said

"Okay" I said

"You can come in and wait for her" She said

"Okay thank you" I said

I walked in and waited for Lea. The first time I came over her mom was at work but her dad was here. A couple minutes later Lea came down the stairs wearing Blue jeans with a black tank-top one. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail and she had a little bit of make-up on.

"You look nice" She said

"Thanks so do you" I said

"Should we go now?" She asked

"Oh yes or were going to be late" I said

"Okay" I said

We walked outside and got in my car then I drove out of the parking lot. We got to the park a couple minutes later.

"Your taking me to the park for our first date?" She asked

"No I'm taking you to the concert that is happening at the park tonight" I said

"Oh my god! Your taking me to the Three Days Grace concert?" She asked

"Yes I am" I said

"Your awesome" She said

"Yes yes I am" I said smiling

We got out of my car and headed inside. The lady at the door took our tickets then ripped them and gave them back to us. We went to the merch booth and got some T-shirts then headed inside. We ended up being one of the first people in the room so we got to right up to the barricade. We talked for a good hour before the concert started. Once it started she started jumping up and down while singing along with the songs. I smiled at how happy she is being here and having fun. They ended up playing Home, Pain, Never Too Late, Just Like you, Animal I have Become, I hate everything about you, World so Cold, Break, Lost in you, Life Starts now and then they ended with The good Life. Once the concert was over we left and headed to a restaurant to get some food. We both ordered some fries and waited for them to come.

"Did you have fun?" I asked

"Yeah I totally loved it" She said

"I knew you would" I said

"Did my sister tell you they were our favorite band?" She asked

"Yeah she did because she knew they were coming here" I said

"Well I'm glad she did I had fun" She said

"That's good" I said

Our fries came a couple minutes later so we started eating. Once we were done I paid for the food then left and got back in my car. Twenty minutes later we arrived back at her house. We both got out of the car and walked up to her front steps.

"Thanks for tonight Dallas I had lots of fun" She said

"I had lots of fun to and hope we can do it again" I said

"Of course we can" She said

She leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I put my hand around her waist and kissed her back. She pulled away a couple minutes later.

"There I kissed you first" She said smiling

"Yes you did" I said smiling

She opened her door and walked inside. Once she was gone I got back in my car and headed home. I got home about ten minutes later and walked inside and saw my dad in the kitchen eating a snack.

"Hey dad" I said

"Hey son did you have fun?" He asked

"Of course I did" I said

"Good" He said

We herd the front door open and then Blade came in the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"I know that face you kissed her" I said

"Yeah I did" He said

"That's good son" Dad said

"Well heading to bed now, Talk to you later" Blade said

"Bye" We said

Once Blade left I said goodnight to our dad and headed upstairs to my room. I grabbed my phone out of my pocked and texted Lea.

"Hey lea can't wait to see you again, Hope to make us official very soon" I said

A couple minutes later she texted me back.

"_Hey Dallas why wait till you see me again, Why not ask right now?" She texted_

I smiled and texted her back.

"Okay will you be my girlfriend?" I texted

A couple minutes later I got another text.

_"Yes I will be you girlfriend, See you Monday" She texted_

I sent one final text message before I went to bed.

"Great see you then" I said

I texted her that then turned my phone off and got into bed. I fell asleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! Thank you guys! bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this chapter is in Oje's POV on his and Nicole's First date. Thanks to my friends for the idea and the help! Thanks to everyone for thier awesome reviews! **

**WrestleMania's in like four days! Can't wait! this one is going to be the best one yet!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 6**

**Oje's POV**

I had just gotten up to get ready for school when my mom told me I had to come downstairs in twenty minutes. I took a quick shower then got dressed. I brushed my hair then grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. If your all wondering my mom was the wife of the late Owen Hart. I am his son and my sister Athena is his daughter. I was only six and she was three when are dad had a terrible accident that took him away from us. My sister doesn't really remember him because she was so little but I remember every little thing we did together. My mom wasn't the same after he died but now its been about a eleven years and she doing the best she can to raise two teenagers all by herself. We still live in the house my mom and dad built together. We also still have all the pictures of our dad hanging around the rooms. It just wouldn't be the same if there wasn't any pictures of him hanging up. Anyways I made my way down to the kitchen and saw my mom and Athena sitting at the table.

"Hey" I said

"Oje you should get something to eat before you go to school" Mom said

"Okay I will" I said

If you haven't figured it out I got my name Oje from my dad because that's what he was called when he was little. So I'm named after my dad and I'm really proud to be named after him. I grabbed some toast and started eating. Once both my sister and me were done we said goodbye to our mom and headed to school. I got my license about a year ago so when I finally got it my mom gave me my dad's car that she kept for when I got older. I loved this car because it was own by my dad. We both got into the car and I started driving towards the school. We got their about twenty minutes and pulled into a parking lot. Once I turned the car off we both got out and headed inside. Athena gave me a hug goodbye then headed off to go meet up with her friends before class. I was heading to my locker when I saw my cousins Blade and Dallas walking up to their lockers.

"Hey man" Blade said

"Hey love the shirt" I said

"Thanks but don't you have one?" He asked

"Yeah I have one but I'm still saying nice shirt" I said

"Okay" He said

The three of us walked to our locker and put our bags away and then grabbed our books. Once we were done we closed them then headed to the girls lockers to hangout with them before the went to class. As we got closer to their lockers we could hear them talking about what's going on for tonight. Once they were done we walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey girls" Blade said

"Nice shirt Blade" Nicole said

"Oh thanks I got it offline" He said

"Sweet" Kacey said smiling at Blade

"Want me to walk you to class" Blade asked Kacey

"Sure see you guys soon" Kacey said

We said goodbye to them then they left.

"Hey Lea want me to walk you to your class?" Dallas said

"Okay sounds good" She said

"We could do more then walk" Dallas said smiling

"Stop being just a flirt" She said

"Awe but that's my specialty" Dallas said

"Lets go, See you later Sis and Oje" Lea said

"Bye" I said

Dallas grabbed her bag from her then they left. I smiled at Nicole and waited for her to finish at her locker. Once she closed it I grabbed her books from her and we started walking to her class.

"I got something special planed for night" I said

"I knew you would" She said smiling

"That's me a planner" I said laughing

We made it to her class about five minutes later. She smiled at me and took her books then walked into class. I smiled and left to head to my classroom. I got there about a couple minutes later and sat down. Both my morning classes went by pretty fast. I went to my locker and put my books away then headed to the cafeteria and saw the girls at the table so I sat down and waited for my cousins to come join us. After about ten minutes later they both came in right after each other and sat down. We all started talking about school and wrestling while we ate our lunch. Once Lunch was over we all headed to our third class of the day. When school was all done I waited outside for Athena to come. When she came we got in the car and drove home. We pulled into the driveway and then got out of the car. I headed right upstairs to my room and started getting ready. I decided to take Nicole to dinner then a movie. I herd from her sister that she wanted to see the fifth Harry Potter movie. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part one. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a black and white button up striped shirt. I brushed my hair again then looked at the picture of my dad on my dresser.

"Wish me good luck dad" I said

I picked the picture up and kissed him then put it back down. I walked out of the room and was about to pass my sisters room when I saw her on her bed hugging her knees. I walked into her room and sat down on her bed and notice she was staring at a picture of dad.

"I don't remember him" She said

"It's because you were three" I said

"What was he like?" She asked

"He was a prankster just like me, He loved us all very much, I remember when I turned six He was wrestling that night but still made it home just to come to my party. Once the party was over he took a plain back to the arena. He loved us a lot and would do anything for us" I said

"Thanks Oje" She said

"No problem Sis. I love you a lot" I said

"I love you to" She said

I leaned over and gave her a hug. I pulled away and got up and started walking out of her room.

"Good luck tonight" She said

"Thank sis" I said

I walked downstairs and saw my mom watching TV.

"Hey mom" I said

"Hey Oje, You leaving now?" She asked

"Yeah I am, I'll be back tonight" I said

"Okay you be careful" She said

"I will mom, Love you" He said

"I love you too sweetheart" She said

I left and got in my car to drive to Nicole's house. When I got there I walked up the porch and knocked on the door. Lea answered the door and let me in.

"Hey when's Dallas picking you up?" I asked

"In about a hour" She said

"Oh cool, Is she ready?" I asked

"Almost I'll go check" She said

She left and came back down with Nicole right behind her. She had on blue jeans with a red T-shirt. Her hair was in a french braid and she had some make-up on.

"Hey you look really pretty" I said

"Thanks you look good" She said

"Thanks so you ready to go?" I asked

"I sure am" She said

"Okay lets go" I said

We said goodbye to Lea and then walked outside to my car.

"This is you car?" She asked

"Yeah it was my dad's car" I said

"What happen to your dad?" She asked

"Oh uh...He died when I was little" I said

"I'm sorry" She said

"It's okay" I said

We got in my car and drove out of her parking lot.

"So where are we going?" She asked

"To dinner and a movie if that's okay?" I asked

"Yeah that's totally awesome" She said

"Good" I said

We pulled into a restaurant and got out of the car. We went in and sat down and waited for the waitress to take our orders. She came over and took our order then left. Nicole ended up ordering a salad and then I order us pizza and bread sticks to go with it. We also got some cokes to drink. About a half hour later our food came and we started eating.

"So your dad died when you were six?" She asked

"Yeah he died of uh...heart attack" I said

"Oh I'm sorry" She said

"No worries of course we miss him but we get threw it" I said

"Well that's good" She said

"So you live with your parents and Lea right?" I asked

"Yeah our grandmother lives with us to" She said

"Oh that's cool" I said

"Yeah it's okay" She said

Once we were done eating I payed for the food then we left. Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the movie theater. I got our tickets then we waited in line to go in. Once we were aloud in and got our seats I left to go get our food for the movie. I came back just as the movie was started and sat down. I handed Nicole her drink and she took a sip. I got us a bucket of popcorn to share thought out the movie. About half way threw the movie I put my hand into the popcorn and ended up grabbing Nicole's hand instead. She smiled at me and pulled it away to grab some popcorn. When we empty the popcorn bucket she put it on the floor and turned back to the movie. I looked a her and grabbed her hand and held it for the rest of the movie. The movie was about two hours so I decided to take her home after that. We got in the car and drove to her house. I pulled in her driveway about ten minutes later and turned the car off.

"It's okay you don't have to walk me up" She said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Of course Thanks for tonight I had fun" She said

"Yeah me too" I said

I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She put her hand threw my hair and kissed me back. I pulled away a couple minutes later and looked at her.

"Um Nicole I was wondering something" I said

"Okay tell me" She said

"Well I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be uh..." I said

"Your girlfriend?" She asked

"Yeah I was wondering that" I said blushing

"Of course I will" She said smiling

"You will?" I said

"Yes" She said

"Good" I said

I leaned over and kissed her on the lips then she got out of the car. I waited until she got inside to start the car and leave. I got home about Ten o'clock and saw my mom and sister watching TV. I sat down on the couch beside my sister.

"Hey I'm home" I said

"Hey did you have fun?" Mom asked

"Yeah she's my girlfriend now" I said smiling

"That's awesome" Athena said

"Yeah I think so" I said

"Your father would be very proud of you" Mom said

"Thanks mom that means a lot" I said

"Anything for you baby" Mom said

I leaned over and gave her a hug then hugged Athena. I went upstairs to my room and laid down on my bed. I grabbed my picture of my dad and looked at it.

"Well dad I think you gave me good luck because she's my girlfriend now" I said

I looked at the picture and smiled.

"I love you dad" I said

I put the picture back down and changed in to PJ's then went to bed. I fell asleep within minutes of laying down.


	7. Chapter 7

**WrestleMania's tonight Yay can't wait lol! here chapter seven! I think you guys are going to like it! Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Kacey's POV**

The weekend was finally over and now it was time to go back to school. I wore a mini skirt with a purple tank-top and had some make-up on. I also tied my hair back into a french braid that my mom helped me do. I ate some breakfast then walked to school with my brother Jay. We were half way there before my brother grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Holy shit you want to slow down" He said

"Sorry I just want to get to school" I said

"Yeah to see Blade your boyfriend" He said

"Yeah is that a problem?" I asked

"No that's not a problem" He said

"Good" I said

I started walking again while Jay trailed behind. We arrived at the school a couple minutes later and I left Jay to go to my locker. I saw Nicole and Lea at their lockers getting their books out.

"Hey hey girls" I said

"Hey Kace" Lea said

"How was Friday night?" Nicole asked

"Totally and completely awesome" I said smiling

"Are you dating him now?" Lea asked

"I sure am" I said

"I'm dating Oje" Nicole said

"I'm dating Dallas" Lea said

"Awesome, Blade took me to a hockey game" I said

"Dallas took me to a concert" Lea said

"I went to the movies with Oje" Nicole said

"Wow, Blade kissed me" I said smiling

"Awe you guys had your first kiss" Lea said

"I had my second with Oje" Nicole said

"Same only Dallas" Lea said

I was about to respond when I saw all three guys walking up to us. I walked up to Blade and hugged him. I looked up at him and then he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the lips then pulled away.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" He said smiling

We looked over at our friends and saw them kissing each other.

"Guys we have class" I said

They did nothing. I looked at Blade who looked at me then turned back to our friends.

"Guys the bells going to ring" Blade said

Finally they all pulled apart and started blushing. I smiled at them then grabbed my books out of my locker and left with Blade. We were about half way there when I grabbed his hand to hold.

"So how was your weekend?" I asked

"It was good dad had to go out of town for the weekend so I went with him" He said

"Were did he go?" I asked

"Uh...he went to go..uh visit my sisters so I went with him" He said

"Oh cool Dallas go to?" I asked

"Sure did" He said

"I would love to meet your dad soon considering you met mine before we were even dating" I said

"No you can't" He said really fast

"Why not?" I asked

"Because...he's...You just can't not right now" He said

"Fine whatever I'm going to class see you at lunch" I said

I pulled my hand away from his and walked into my classroom.

_"Why the hell doesn't he want me to meet his dad" I thought to myself_

I sat down at my desk and waited for my teacher to come in. After my morning classes were over I headed to my locker and saw Lea and Nicole putting their books away.

"Hey what's up?" Lea asked

"I'm pissed at Blade" I said

"What did he do?" Nicole asked

"I asked him since he met my parents if I could meet is dad and he said no I can't" I said

"Did he give you a reason?" Lea asked

"No he's just like you just can't" I said

"Well that's kinda rude" Nicole said

"I know" I said

I opened my locker and then put my books away. I grabbed my lunch and started walking to the cafeteria with Nicole and Lea. We walked in and saw the guys sitting at our table. Lea and Nicole sat down beside their boyfriends while I totally ignored Blade and sat beside Lea.

"Your mad at me?" He asked

"Yes I am I mean why can't I meet your dad? You met my parents" I said

"We've only been dating for three days" He said

"Still I've liked you since I first saw you" I said

"Same it's just to soon for you to meet my dad" He said

"Yeah our dad likes uh...us to wait for a bit to see our girlfriends" Dallas said

"Okay fine" I said

I moved over to Blade and gave him a hug.

"Your forgiving" I said

"Thanks" He said

We ate our lunch and talked threw the hole lunch period. Once the bell rang we all went our separate ways to class. When school was over I headed to my locker grabbed my stuff and waited outside for my brother Jay. When I saw him Blade was beside him talking. They walked up to me and smiled.

"Are you ready Jay?" I asked

"Yeah I am" I said

"See you tomorrow" Blade said

"Okay" I said

I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. When I pulled away I left with Jay and started walking home.

"You guys are cute" Jay said

"Uh thanks" I said

it took us about twenty minutes to get home. When we did get home I walked right up to my room and called the twins. Lea picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey it's Kacey" I said

"Oh hey what's up?" She said

"Are Dallas and Oje there?" I asked

"Yeah they are why?" She asked

"No reason see you tomorrow at school" I said

"Okay bye" She said

I hung up and ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Mom going over to Blade's house" I said

"You can't" Jay said

"Why not?" I asked

"Because he said not to let you" Jay said

"Well to bad I'm going, I'll be back later" I said

"Alright honey" Mom said

I left the house and walked over to Blade's house. Once I got their I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A couple minutes later the door open and who answered it shocked me.

"Hello" He said

"Oh my god your, your" I said

"I'm Bret Hart" He said

"Sorry I must have the wrong house I'm looking for Blade" I said

"Blade's my son" He said

"No Blade's last name is Smith" I said

"Oh you must be Kacey" He said

"You know my name?" I said

"I've herd a lot about you" He said

"Dad who is-" Blade said coming around the corner

"You lied to me" I said

"Kacey I can explain" He said

"Your Blade Hart not Blade Smith" I said

"Yes but there's a reason I lied" He said

"Uh..I'll leave you two alone now" Bret said

He walked away shutting the door behind him.

"I didn't want anyone to treat me different because I'm the son of the famous Bret The Hitman Hart" He said

"I wouldn't have treat you different" I said

"I know that now" He said

"I'm in love with you, Did you know that?" I asked

"But we haven't been together long" He said

"Doesn't matter" I said

I started walking away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me up to him. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips just as Dallas walked up. I pulled away and slapped him right in the face.

"Uh what the hell happen?" Dallas asked

"You better tell Lea before I do" I said

"Tell her what?" He asked

"Everything Dallas Hart" I said

"You told her?" He asked

"No dad answered the door" Blade said

"I'm out of here, don't bother talking to me tomorrow Blade" I said

I walked away with the two of them starring at me. I ran all the way home then ran up to my room when I made it home.

"Stupid Jerk" I said

Jay walked in and sat down on my bed.

"You found out?" He asked

"How the hell did you know?" I asked

"He told me today" He said

"Well were over so it doesn't matter anymore" I said

"Kace he had a good reason" He said

"I don't care now leave me alone" I said

He got up and walked out of the room. That night I stayed in my room doing my homework. I went to bed shortly after I was done.

* * *

**She finally found out! uh oh what will happen now between Blade and Kacey! you will find out soon! what will Nicole and Lea do when they find out! hmmm lol hope you guys like it! please review and let me know what you thought! thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter for you guys! Thanks for all the reivews so far! I'm really glad you guys like it so far!**

**OH MY GOD He did it Taker is 19-0 Yays! The Rock basically handed The Miz the title by attack John...Jerry won but then the stupid Gm said Cole won all because Stone cole did something to Cole! anyways awesome matches loved the hole thing! best WrestleMania EVER!**

**see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Blade's POV**

The next morning I woke up feeling like I only got a hour of sleep. Truth is I've been thinking about what Kacey said to me after she found out I'm really Blade Hart. I headed downstairs after I was all dressed and went into the kitchen. I saw my dad sitting at the table so I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hey dad" I said

"Hey son, How are you feeling?" He asked

"She hates me" I said

I put my head on the table then brought it back up and looked at him.

"She doesn't hate you she's just mad at you right now, Try talking to her" He said

"I'll try but she seemed really pissed I kissed her on the lips and she slapped me in the face" I said

"If she doesn't just give her time" He said

"Okay thanks dad" I said

"No problem" He said

Dallas walked into the room and sat down beside us.

"I'm going to tell Lea today and Oje is going to tell Nicole" He said

"Okay good" I said

We talked for awhile then left and headed to school. We both drove our own cars to school so I got there before Dallas did today. I got out and headed to my locker to grab my books. Dallas came up to his locker and grabbed his books then we headed to the girls lockers. On the way there Oje saw us and joined us. When we got their I saw Kacey with Lea and Nicole talking. I walked up to Kacey and grabbed her arm to turn her around but she wouldn't let me.

"Kace we need to talk" I said

"I said leave me alone today" She said

"No I need to tell you why" I said

"I said leave me alone didn't you get that when I slapped you in the face" She said

She turned around and looked at me then walked away.

"What did you do for her to slap you in the face?" Lea asked

"It's nothing" I said

I walked away and headed to class ignoring my brother calling after me. When my morning classes were over I headed to my locker and put my books away. I grabbed my lunch and headed to the cafeteria. I saw Dallas, Oje, Lea and Nicole sitting at the table but Kacey wasn't there. I sat down and looked at everyone and they looked back.

"Were is she?" I asked

"She went home for lunch" Nicole said

"She's really pissed off at you" Lea said

"I know" I said

"So what made her so pissed of?"Nicole asked

"Well she uh...I think Dallas and Oje should tell you" I said

Both girls looked at their boyfriends and waited for them to say something.

"Well were not who we say we are" Dallas said

"We have famous dad's" Oje said

"Blade and my dad is none other then Bret The Hitman Hart" Dallas said

"My dad was Bret's brother Owen who actually died doing a stunt in the ring that turned bad" Oje said

They looked at the girls and saw their face go all shocked.

"Awe Owen was the best wrestler ever, I really hated what Vince did to him" Nicole said

"I kinda knew already" Lea said

"How?" Dallas asked

"Pictures online" Lea said

"Oh my god! So when you dad died you were only six which means your mom is Martha Hart" Nicole said

"The one and only, I'm really sorry I just didn't want to get special treatment over this" Oje said

"I would have liked you no matter what" She said

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Lea looked over at Dallas and smiled.

"I'm not mad I totally understand" Lea said

"That's a relief I didn't want a slap in the face like my brother" Dallas said

"Oh trust me if you pissed me off you will get one" She said smiling

"Oh can't wait to see that" He said

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips then pulled away.

"So let me guess she went over to your house, Your dad answered the door she freaked out on you and slapped you?" Nicole asked

"Oh my god! Your psychic" I said

"No I'm just really smart" She said

"But you do need to fix this" Lea said

"I'm trying but it's not working" I said

"Why don't you meet her outside after Lunch? She should be coming back soon" Nicole said

"Yeah I think I will" I said

"Thanks guys" I said

I grabbed my lunch off the table and said goodbye to my friends. I walked outside and sat on the steps waiting for Kacey to come back. I just finish eating a apple when I saw her walking towards me. She looked at me and kept walking.

"Kace wait" I said

"What the hell do you want?" I asked

"I lied because I didn't want anyone to treat me different, I never imagine to meet a girl I really liked and fall in love with her over just two weeks" I said

"You Love me?" She asked

"I think I do" I said

"That's good enough for me" She said

She walked up to me and put her arms around my shoulders. I smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. We pulled a part just as the bell rang and headed inside.

"I'm really sorry" I said

"It's okay your forgiven" She said

"Would you like to officially meet Bret Hart known as my dad?" I asked

"I would love to" She said

"Okay right after school" I said

"Kay well I'm going to class now" She said

"Okay see you after school" I said

"Yeah of course" She said

I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek then she left and headed to her class. I left and headed to my class before I was later. Once school was over and I put my books away I headed to my car to wait for Kacey. She came out a couple minutes later and smiled. We both got in my car and headed to my house. When we got there we headed inside. I ran up to my room to put my bag away then came downstairs grabbed Kacey's hand and then walked into the living room. My dad was sitting on the couch watching a old episode of Monday Night Raw.

"Dad there's someone here that wants to meet you" I said

He turned the TV off and looked over at us. He got off the couch and came over to us.

"Dad this is Kacey Price, Kacey this is Bret Hart" I said

"Hello sir" She said

"Please call me Bret, It's very nice to meet you" Dad said

"It's finally nice to meet you to Sir I mean Bret" She said

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Dad asked

"I would love to" I said

"That's good because Dallas is bringing over his girlfriend Lea" Dad said

"Okay cool" I said

"Well were going upstairs, Call us when dinner's ready" I said

"Will do son" Dad said

"See you later" She said

"Of course" Dad said

Kacey and me headed upstairs and went into my room.

"Wow your room is awesome" She said

My room had a 42 inch flat screen DVD player, New DVD player and a complete stereo system with of course a bed, dresser, night stand a computer desk with a lap top on it.

"Your dad liked to spoil you" She said laughing

"I'm the baby of course he does" I said laughing

We sat down on my bed and started talking.

"Hows your face?" She asked

"It's fine now but ow did it ever hurt yesterday" I said laughing

"I'm sorry I was just shocked and pissed off" She said

"It's okay I understand" I said

"Okay good" She said

"Hey do you want to go swimming?" I asked

"I don't have a bathing suit here" She said

"My sister have some here for when they come to visit" He said

"Do you even have a pool?" I asked

"Kace it's Bret Hart of course we have a pool" I said

"True" She said

I walked out of the room then came back in a couple second later and threw her a bathing suit. She looked at me and then smiled.

"They only have two pieces?" She asked

"Uh yeah" I said

"Okay" She said

She walked into my bathroom then came out a couple minute later with just her bathing suit and her T-shirt one. While she was in the washroom I manage to change into my swimming trunks and took my shirt off.

"Wow" I said

"Wow yourself" She said smiling

"I work out with my dad" I said

"I can tell, I'm really starting to like this look" She said smiling

"I'm starting to like yours" I said smiling

We headed downstairs and went out back. I saw Dallas and Lea already in the pool swimming.

"Hey your back together?" Lea asked

"Yeah" She said

"Good" Dallas said

I jumped into the pool as Kacey took off the shirt and also jumped in. While we were all swimming we played some games.

"Wish Nicole and Oje were here" Kacey said

"Nicole's at Oje's meeting his mom and Athena" Lea said

"Oh okay" I said

My dad came out a couple minutes later and told us dinner was ready. We all got out and changed back into our clothes. Once we were done we sat at the table and started eating and talking. Once dinner was done Lea and Kacey decided to head home to get their homework done before they went to bed. Dallas and me kissed them goodbye as they left with our dad. He decided to drive them home because he didn't want them walking in the dark. I went upstairs and finish doing my homework. I watch TV for about a hour then headed off to bed because I was really tired with lack of sleep from the night before.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please read and review! thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys sorry for the long wait! Been working a lot and going threw some stuff! My Birthdays tomorrow so i thought i have a update for you guys! Awe i can't believe Edge retired! He was a good wrestler and will be missed! Can't wait to see Extreme Rules on May 1 2011! It's going to be awesome!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! **

**see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Kacey's POV**

It's been about four months now since we started dating the guys and found out they are really Hart kids. Since we found out we all been closer then ever. Two months ago Lea and Me finally met Martha Hart and Oje's sister. I was getting ready to go over to Blade's house when my mom told me Blade was here to pick me up. I finish brushing my hair and then headed downstairs and saw him talking to Jay. Over the four months they have also become really good friends.

"Can I come over guys?" Jay asked

"Sure if you want to" Blade said

"Jay you just want to come over and see Bret" I said

"That and hang out with my friend" He said

He lightly punched Blade in the arm.

"Okay" I said

I went up to Blade and hugged him then pulled away. Blade smiled and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. We pulled apart a couple second later and looked at my brother

"Jay your going to need your swim trunks" Blade said

"Okay I'll go get them" He said

He left and headed up to his room.

"You got yours on?" Blade asked

"Sure do" I said

I lifted up my shirt and showed him the top to my two piece. He smiled at me as I pulled my shirt down. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. We pulled a part as soon as we herd my brother come down the stairs.

"Again,You guys are really gross" Jay said

"You need a girlfriend buddy" Blade said

"He's only fifteen" I said

"You had a boyfriend when you were fourteen Kace" Jay said

"Yeah well uh..." I said

"You did?" Blade asked

"Yeah he was my best friend in grade school before Lea and Nicole moved here" I said

"Then when they got in grade nine they decided to date" Jay said

"Yeah but it didn't work out, We only dated for three weeks" I said

"Did you ever kiss him?" Blade asked

"No I was to scared to kiss him on the lips so I only kissed him on the cheek" I said

"So I was your first?" Blade asked

"Yes you were my first kiss" I said smiling

"She loves you" Jay said

"Yeah I know" He said

We left the house and got in Blade's car. He pulled out of my driveway and headed to his house. When we got there we all got out of the car and headed inside his house. We all walked into the back yard and saw Bret, Dallas, Nicole, Lea, Athena, Oje and Martha.

"Wow whose the girl beside Oje?" Jay asked

"That's his sister Athena" I said

"She's pretty hot" Jay asked

"Oh god! That's my cousin" Blade asked

"Go talk to her" I said

He smiled and walked over to Athena. A couple minutes later she started laughing at whatever he said.

"You know he's going to date her now" Blade said

"Yeah I know" I said laughing

"You set your brother up with my cousin didn't you?" He said

"Oje and me did" I said

"Oje helped?" He asked

"Sure did" I said

"You are a sneaky one" He said

"That I am" I said laughing

"Time to get wet" He said

"No not yet" I said

"To bad" He said laughing

He kissed me on the cheek then picked me up bridle style.

"Blade no my cloths are still on" I said

"They'll dry" He said

"Bret help" I said

"Nope sorry Kacey your on your own" He said laughing

"Throw her in the water" Jay said

Blade laughed them threw me into the water. I came up a couple seconds later.

"Thanks why don't you come here and help me now" I said

He walked over and gave me his hand. I grabbed in and pulled him into the water. He came up a couple seconds later.

"Hey you said you need help out" He said

"I know" I said laughing

"You little" He said

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back for about a couple minutes later until some one cleared their throat. I pulled away and smiled.

"They do that a lot" Jay said

"Shut up Jay" I said

I got out of the pool and took my wet t-shirt and pants off. Blade got out and did the same then grabbed a towel and put it on me. He sat down on the same chair as me.

"I can't wait for school to be over" Dallas said

"Yeah a couple more months left then were done" Oje said

"Summer's just around the corner" Lea said

"Lets hope you all graduate" Bret said looking at Dallas

"Dad don't worry I will" He said

"Well Athena and Jay still have three years of high school left" Martha said

"Yay" Jay said

"Not" Athena said

They both laugh together then looked at us.

"Well Martha and me will go get lunch ready" Bret said

"Call you when were done" Martha said

"Okay Dad, Aunt Martha" Blade said

They got up and headed inside. Everyone got out of the pool and sat down on the pool chairs. We all talked for about a half hour then they called us in for lunch. We sat down at the big dinning room table and started to eat our lunch.

"Kace you never told me you had a brother" Athena said

"Sorry about that" I said

"Oje never told me he had a sister" Jay said

"Yeah I know sorry" Oje said

"Mom can I go over to Jay's after lunch?" Athena said

"Uh yeah sure be home for dinner though" Martha said

"I will" Athena said

"Seems like our plans working" I said to Oje

"Sure is" He said

"What plan?" Bret asked

"Yeah what plan?" Jay said

"Uh...what are you talking about I didn't say plan" I said

"Yes you did" Lea said

"We all herd it" Nicole said

"Okay fine Oje and I wanted Jay and Athena to meet" I said

"Yeah" Oje said

"Well good thing you did because I think he's cool" Athena said

"Yeah she's pretty cool to" Jay said

We all laughed at them then continued to eat our lunch. Once we all were done Jay and Athena left and headed to our house. Lea, Nicole, Oje, Dallas and Martha all headed to Martha's house while Blade and I decided to stay at his house. Bret had to leave to go get some stuff and meet up with some old wrestlers he knew from when he was in the business. Blade and I headed up to his room to hang out. I went over to his bed and sat down. He sat down next to me.

"So I am your second boyfriend?" He asked

"Yes I told you that on the way here" I said

"Well it's okay with me" He said

"Am I your first girlfriend?" I asked

"God no" He said

"Excuse me?" I asked

"I was kidding actually your my third but the other two never met my dad like you did" He said

"Wow I must be really special if I was the only girlfriend to meet the legendary Bret Hart known as your dad" I said laughing

"Your very special" He said looking at me

I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's kinda cold in here and can't put my cloths on because someone I know got them wet" I said

"I'll give you a shirt to wear" He said

He got off the bed and walked over to his walking closet. He came out a couple seconds later and threw me a black T-shirt. I put in on as he sat down on the bed. I also notice that he put a T-shirt one to.

"Wow your dad looks really young on that shirt" I said

"Oh yeah this shirt was from when I was seven I think" He said

"Cool so why didn't your sisters want to live with your dad?" I asked

"Well while they were in court for their divorce my mom thought she would try to get full c custody for us because our dad traveled a lot, He really wanted to have shared custody for us, So the judge told us we had to live with our mom but he could see us anytime he wanted, He also said that when we were old enough we could decide who we wanted to live with and they picked my mom, Dallas and me picked our dad so here we are, My sisters come over for holidays and some weekends so we still see them, We go over to our moms once in awhile too" He said

"Where does your mom and sisters live?" I asked

"They live here just the other side of town and my sisters go to a different school" He said

"Oh well I'm glad you still see them" I said

"Yeah me to" He said

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I pulled away and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Kissing you back" He said

"Okay" I said

I put my hand around his neck and kissed him again. He pulled his hand away from my waist and grabbed the bottom of the black shirt and started to pull it up. I pulled his hand away and pushed him down on the bed. I got on top of him then leaned down and kissed him him on the lips again. He pulled the black shirt off and threw it on the ground. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off then kissed him again. He started to grab at the bottom of my two piece but I pulled away. I got off of him and sat down on the bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked

"No of course not I'm just not ready for that yet" I said

"Okay I understand" He said

"Thanks" I said

I got off his bed and put his black shirt on. We both sat down on his bed after we put our shirts on to watch a movie. Once the movie was over I kissed Blade goodbye and headed home. It took me about twenty minutes to walk to my house. When I got there I saw my parents sitting down on the couch in the living room watching TV. I went up stairs and passed Jay's room. I couldn't hear anything to I opened the door and saw Him on his bed with Athena beside him kissing on the lips.

"Oh wow" I said

They pulled a part and looked at me.

"Sorry didn't know you would be doing that" I said

"I know we just met today but she's a really pretty girl" He said

"You don't have to explain it to me just don't do anything else" I said

"Oh trust me we wont" Athena said

"Good" I said

I shut the door and headed to my room. I got changed into my cloths again then pulled out my cell phone and called Blade on his cell. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Kace what's up?" He asked

"Well let me see I got home and opened my brother's door and saw him kissing Athena" I said

"Holy for real? They just met today" He said

"Yeah I know" I said

"Well it's yours and Oje's fault you set them up" He said laughing

"Yeah we did but we didn't know they'd like each other that fast" I said

"Yeah that's true, Oh well they deserve to be happy" He said

"Yeah they do, I'll let you go now I just thought I would tell you what's going on" I said

"Okay thanks for telling me, I love you" He said

"Love you too" I said

I hung up and went downstairs as my dad was leaving to drive Athena home. When he came back we all sat down for dinner. For the rest of the night I watched TV and did the rest of my homework I had left to do. I went to bed shortly after I finished my homework. I fell asleep thinking about what would happen after we finish school.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks guys! i will try and have another update as soon as i can! Bye!**


End file.
